


A melhor prenda é...

by crescentGloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentGloom/pseuds/crescentGloom
Summary: O Natal chegou! Isso significa férias, prendas, talvez neve? e...casais por todo o lado... Todos os amigos de Bokuto estão namorando e ele tenta ao máximo se mostrar feliz por eles mas essa felicidade também esconde um pouco de inveja
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A melhor prenda é...

Todo mundo ama o Natal certo? Ou pelo menos essa altura mágica do ano. Errado. Para Bokuto isso significava mais um ano sem alguém especial do seu lado. Não que seus amigos não fossem especiais mas ele queria algo mais. 

\- Escuta, ficar assim desanimado só vai afugentar todo mundo- falou Kuroo, melhor amigo e confidente de Bokuto, quase um irmão para ele.

\- Você só diz isso porque já está namorando, não sabe como eu me sinto.

Os dois tinham combinado de sair um pouco para distrair da escola e dos treinos intensos de vólei. Por todo o lado se via casais felizes de mãos dadas, aproveitando essa época tão mágica a especial.

\- Eu não namoro desde que nasci, idiota. Claro que sei como você se sente- Kuroo respondeu- Porque não fazemos uma festa de Natal? Até pode convidar Akaashi como seu par- Kuroo deu uma leve risadinha piscando o olho

\- PORQUE EU FARIA ISSO?- Um Bokuto vermelho gritou antes de começar rir. Quem visse a cena poderia pensar que o rapaz estava ficando doido de verdade.- Ahahah porquê ele? Apenas como amigo claro!! Nunca outra coisa!!!!

Essa "pequena" reação mereceu um tapa na cabeça vindo do garoto de cabelo preto.

\- Bokuto eu te adoro mas você é um idiota. Todo mundo sabe que você está afim dele. Não é como que você fosse a pessoa mais discreta to mundo. Aliás você acabou de fazer uma cena no meio da rua que provavelmente mereceu alguns telefonemas para a polícia.

Bokuto se encolheu, tentando se esconder no seu cachecol e casaco. 

\- É assim tão óbvio? Eu tentei ignorar, não quero estragar nossa dinâmica, mas se tornou insuportável ficar do perto dele agindo normalmente...

\- Porque não se declara logo ao em vez de ficar sofrendo?

\- E se ele me der um fora?

\- Ao menos você fica sabendo ao em vez de se ficar perguntando... Eu vou falar com minha time e a gente organiza uma festa e convida todo mundo, assim você não se sente tão sozinho, mesmo que puxe ele para um lugar mais sozinho e se declare

\- Isso é cena de filme, nunca resultaria...- Bokuto falou, soando desanimado

Outro tapa na cabeça

\- Nunca ouvi você falar "nunca resultaria"! O que aconteceu ao cara com as ideias mais loucas? A gente vai fazer isso e acabou!- Kuroo respondeu agarrando no celular para começar o seu plano.

Kuroo estava determinado a ajudar seu amigo. Depois da saída deles, regressou a casa e criou um grupo de chat onde colocou seus amigos e colegas de equipe para organizar a festa de Natal.

**Uma semana depois**

Kuroo conseguiu com que a festa fosse no ginásio de Nekoma, para que houvesse espaço para todo mundo e fosse um lugar familiar.

\- Isso ficou incrível!!!- Hinata disse com seus olhos brilhando, reparando em todos os detalhes de decoração

\- Como consegui isso tudo em tão pouco tempo?- Kageyama comentou, sem o mesmo entusiasmo do seu namorado

Dando uma risada, Kuroo responde:

-Achei que todos precisávamos de uma festa. Além disso, sendo capitão de equipe de vólei e estando todo mundo de férias, foi fácil conseguir o espaço.

Após algum tempo de festa, Akaashi aparece, ainda sem sinal de Bokuto.

\- Não sabia que ele era do tipo que curtia desse tipo de festa!- Hinata comentou com seu amigo Kenma, que parecia estar ali obrigado.

\- Kuroo provavelmente obrigou ele a vir, se não, nada disto iria valer a pena.....- Kenma falou

Confuso com o comentário do seu amigo, Hinata continuou observando o vice-capitão da equipa de Fukurōdani.

Cansado de esperar, Kuroo liga a Bokuto

\- Onde raios você está? Não se atreva a faltar a isto ou te dou um chute!

Do outro lado do celular, ouvia-se a respiração ofegante de Bokuto que tinha passado demasiado tempo a se preparar tento física como mentalmente.

\- E-Estou chegando!- Antes de entrar no ginásio, Bokuto se preparou um pouco mais, principalmente por estar coberto de suor e entrou na festa.

\- Você está atrasado idiota.- Akaashi falou vendo o garoto chegar

O coração de Bokuto tanto começou a bater mais rápido como parou. Isso era possível sequer? 

\- É eu, uh, me perdi elo caminho!!!- Bokuto deu uma risadinha e fugiu para o pé de Kuroo.

\- Se perdeu?? Podia ter uma desculpa melhor né?- Kuroo suspirou entregado um copo de refri para o seu amigo que podia cair para o lado a qualquer momento.

A festa prosseguiu durante umas horas, com Bokuto sempre evitando seu crush.

\- Eu não me esforcei para você ficar se escondendo como um garoto com medo de apanhar da mãe. Vai logo ter com ele!- Kuroo falou.- Se não eu vou. E você não vai querer isso.

Bokuto deu inspirou forte como se tentasse inalar coragem e foi até onde Akaashi estava. 

\- Vai a ele garoto!- Kuroo falou, como se fosse a claque pessoal do seu amigo.

\- É, vai a ele!- Hinata continuou encorajando

\- Você nem sabe o que está acontecendo- Kageyama suspirou, não deixando de gostar do bom humor do seu namorado

Bokuto raramente fica nervoso e desta vez ele estava muito, muito nervoso. Tudo poderia dar errado mas Kuroo tinha se esforçado imenso para que ele tivesse esta oportunidade e ele não ia deixar seu amigo ficar mal.

\- Ahem...- Bokuto tentou começar a falar

\- Ah, está aí... Porque fugiu assim de repente?- Akaashi comentou

Depois de um forte suspiro, Bokuto começou a falar

-Eu tinha medo que tudo desse errado.... Eu gosto da nossa amizade mas eu queria algo mais.....- Ele lhe entrega uma pequena sacola

Meio confuso por ninguém ter mencionado nada sobre trazer prendas, Akaashi abre o saco. Dentro tinha um relógio com suas iniciais gravadas atrás. Antes de poder falar, repara num pequeno papel dentro do saco.

" _O tempo parece que fica parado quando estou com você. Mesmo quando briga comigo me sinto feliz só por estar lá com você, aproveitado todos os momentos. O meu ponto é: eu te amo. Quer continuar ficar parado no tempo comigo?- Bokuto_ "

O coração de Bokuto batia tão forte que ele achou que realmente fosse saltar. Akaashi já tinha lido o bilhete há que tempos, horas talvez? Porque estaria a demorar tanto tempo a responder? Tudo isto tinha sido uma péssima ideia certo?

Após algum tempo a processar, Akaashi aponta para cima. Azevinho. Com certeza colocado lá estrategicamente por Kuroo

\- Uh? O-O quê? O que isso significa?- Bokuto gagejou

\- Você é mesmo idiota- Akaashi sorriu e se inclinou beijando-o

Os olhos de Bokuto se abriram de surpresa mas rapidamente os fechou, envolvendo Akaashi nos seus braços

Todo mundo no ginásio aplaudiu.

Esse sim foi o melhor presente.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Natal, sailorasexual!! Espero que tenha gostado do seu presente!!
> 
> \- Luna


End file.
